This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-000485, filed Jan. 5, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a peripheral device for information processing, which has a shape that allows the device to be put in a slot formed in an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer.
In recent years, various kinds of card-type peripheral devices have been sold on the market, such that they are used in a state where each of them is inserted in a slot formed in an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC). When being inserted in the card slot, i.e., being placed in the casing of the information processing apparatus, the card-type peripheral device is recognized by the information processing apparatus, and allows the installed functions to be performed. Accordingly, conventional card-type peripheral devices are used on condition that each of them is put in an information processing apparatus, and cannot be used when they are separated from or independent of card slots.
Peripheral devices, such as a mouse, used for information processing apparatuses are physically independent of the information processing apparatuses. However, where a peripheral device is used for a portable information processing apparatus, such as a notebook-type PC, the apparatus and the device have to be carried together. In addition, each conventional peripheral device has a single function, and thus, where several functions, such as a headphone and a remote control, are used for an information processing apparatus, it is necessary to carry several peripheral devices corresponding to the respective functions.
As described above, conventional peripheral devices cannot be used in a state separated from or independent of card slots formed in information processing apparatuses, thereby limiting their usage. Furthermore, where an information processing apparatus is carried and used, a peripheral device used for the apparatus has to be carried with it. Where several peripheral devices are used, they have to be carried together, which is inconvenient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a peripheral device which is easy to carry and its use not limited to only being put in a slot formed in an information processing apparatus.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a peripheral device for information processing, which has a shape that allows the device to be put in a first slot formed in an information processing apparatus, comprising:
a data processing section;
a first connecting section configured to interface the data processing section with the information processing apparatus, when the peripheral device is put in the first slot;
a second slot configured for an information device having a second shape to be put therein;
a second connecting section configured to interface the data processing section with the information device, when the information device is put in the second slot;
a communication section configured for the data processing section to communicate with the information processing apparatus, when the peripheral device is not put in the first slot;
a first function section having a peripheral equipment function configured to pre-process or post-process data in cooperation with the data processing section, for the information processing apparatus; and
a second function section having an independent equipment function configured to process data in cooperation with the data processing section, independently of the information processing apparatus.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a peripheral device for information processing, which has a shape that allows the device to be put in a first slot formed in an information processing apparatus, comprising:
a second slot configured for an information device having a second shape to be put therein;
a converting adapter section configured to work as a converting adapter for the information device;
a communication section configured to perform communication with the information processing apparatus, when the peripheral device is not put in the first slot; and
a function section configured to selectively perform either one of a peripheral equipment function for the information processing apparatus, and an independent equipment function independently of the information processing apparatus, depending on connection states of the peripheral device relative to the information processing apparatus.
With the arrangement described above, even when a peripheral device is not put in a slot formed in an information processing apparatus, the device can perform a peripheral equipment function for the information processing apparatus, or an independent equipment function independently of the information processing apparatus.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.